Pulling It Off
by spicehnoodles
Summary: After work, Courtney comes home, fuming. And Duncan, him being a "wonderful" boyfriend, comforts her — in his own way, of course.


_SLAM!_

Duncan barely flinched at the earsplitting sound coming from the front door. He resumed watching _Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror _with his usual neutral expression. He lowered the volume down.

Angry footsteps came down the hallway, hard clacks reverberating on the linoleum floor. For a second, he thought she was heading towards the living room, ready to fire out bullets at him, but the clacks faded away. He tilted his head to the left and notified that she was in the kitchen.

The kitchen. Where a lot of sharp and highly dangerous utensils (_weapons to him, actually_) were stationed at. Like huge tongs, cleavers, small knives, _large _knives …

And _she _was in there _with _them.

Two of the main things he couldn't possibly live without were together.

A mischievous smirk appeared on his previously neutral face.

He shut off the TV, the feminine screaming in it cutting short. He stood up from the sofa and headed straight to the kitchen. As he got closer, he could hear mutters of profanities and rough kitchen handling. He pushed the curtain out of his way with his hand and ducked under slightly.

Courtney slammed the cabinet shut and roughly pressed the button on the microwave. She shoved the cup of instant noodles inside and slammed the microwave close, making it tremble. She pressed a minute and thirty seconds and turned around swiftly, back against edge of the counter. She grumpily crossed her arms over her chest, burning holes at the kitchen floor.

Duncan leaned against the doorway, hands in pockets nonchalantly. He watched her fume silently and mutter incoherent sentences to herself (_though he was sure she was cursing like a sailor_). She then lifted her head and slowly trained her enraged coals at him.

He grinned at her. "Crappy day?" he guessed.

She laughed sardonically. "Ha! More like _shitty_ day!" she shouted dramatically.

He felt his grin spreading wider. It always amused him to no end when his girlfriend swore like that. Now she didn't cuss as often as the next person; she only cussed when she accidentally did something wrong on her documents for work, it slipped from her mouth, or if she was pissed off.

She walked up to the island and slammed her hands on them, a booming sound echoing in the otherwise hushed room. "A lot of my employers called in sick today, and it was hard to find people who can fill in for them! _I _had to do most of their work, and it was hard to finish up with the documents of the latest case, which we, unsurprisingly, won, because I had _no idea _where they stored them. It wasn't even in the file cabinets _where they all should've been_! Or at least on my desk! So then I had to start from scratch and work by memory! Fortunately, my secretary jotted down some important notes during the trial.

"But during my freaking lunch break, I had come to find that some sneaky _numbskull _had the audacity to _eat my food_! And I couldn't find out who the hell did! Everyone was acting all innocent, though some were accusing others! The accusations were giving me a headache, so I didn't eat a single thing!

"_And then _when I was just about finished with the last page of the documents — oh, guess what, Duncan? Come on, take a guess. I'd like to hear what you'd _assume _what had happened." She flashed her angry, penetrating gaze at him.

He shrugged. "Your pencil broke or — "

She rudely cut him off. "NO!" The shrillness of her voice made his face crinkle into slight disgust. Her voice was beginning to irritate him. "_The freaking printer ran out of ink! _Nobody told me, not even my goddamn _secretary_, that we needed ink for _all of the printers_! So I had to go to a nearby printing store and spend almost _five dollars_ because of the sizable documents!

"And after work, when I exited the building, it started to pour. It started to rain. It started to rain _hard_. _I got soaking wet from the damn rain!_ I had to run to my car _in heels_. Lucky me, right? I just _had _to park near the main building instead of parking in the indoor parking lot!"

Her nails scratched the surface of the island hard as she brought her hands into a fist. She gritted her teeth.

He eyed her intently, though not conspicuously.

He started to hear banging noises coming from the microwave. He snapped his teal eyes to the contraption and saw inside that there was smoke coming out of it. He squinted and took note that —

"Babe, you forgot to _open _the instant ramen," he informed her, nodding his head to the microwave.

She swore for the world to hear and sped off to it. She opened the microwave and grabbed it with a kitchen mitt. She dumped the cup into the sink and turned on the water. A cloud of smoke appeared in the air as if someone disappeared with magical gas. The smoke detector, a defective piece of crap, went on. She growled and took off her shoe. She threw it at the smoke detector making it stop its insane beeping and fall to the ground, multiples of wires strewn and tangled around.

"As if my day couldn't get any _worse_," Courtney mumbled.

Duncan knew Courtney the most. It was his job as a boyfriend to know your girlfriend well. So only _he _could detect a hint of sadness underneath the amount of annoyance in her tone and eyes.

And it was his job as a boyfriend to comfort her in her time of need — even if she didn't tell him to.

But him being _Duncan_, he would stir up a little trouble for his rebellious needs and do something incredibly fun for him and idiotic for her.

"Well, I had a pretty chill day," he said conversationally, stretching his arms back.

Any sign of hurt was immediately shoved away by the scorching rage racing in her eyes. If her eyes _really were coals_, then they would be glowing with red hotness around. Her fists were trembling haphazardly.

He was sure he hit the warning button inside her. Her reaction coming up wasn't something he was going to be all shocked about; he pissed her off like this on a daily basis. He was the only one adequate in building her rage to the point where she could possibly spontaneously burst into tiny bits of pieces.

Courtney's face turned incredibly red. She slammed her fists on the island and leaned forward.

"I DON'T GIVE A _DAMN _ABOUT YOUR 'CHILL' DAY, YOU CHURLISH, EGOTISTICAL, UNSYMPATHETIC ASS — !" she roared to the top of her lungs.

On an impulse — or mostly because he wanted her to shut the hell up already — he flashed forward, leaned over the island, and captured her open raging mouth. His lazy eyes caught sight of her immediately widening ones. She shrieked lowly and moved her face away. But he didn't stop and started roughly kissing her jaw, trailing down to her chin and throat. His sneaky hand cupped the side of her neck, and he bent down slightly, tantalizingly planting more rough kisses on her collarbone.

Abruptly, she shoved him away and climbed on top of the island. She sat down at the edge, legs on either side of him, and pulled him towards her. He resumed kissing her intensely. Her left hand was playing around with the small hairs on the back of his neck; her right hand was clutched around the front of his shirt, wrinkling the fabric. His large hands gripped her small waist.

"Kissing me doesn't make my day better, you know," she mumbled underneath his lips.

"Yeah, but you're chillin' out now, aren't ya?" he retorted, biting her lower lip with a bit more pressure than he intended.

They disconnected the heated moment. Courtney kept her small hands on his broad shoulders. Duncan remained holding her waist. It was now their eyes connecting, a different moment happening.

She sighed. It sounded quite happy and relieved in Duncan's ears. "I … needed that."

"You needed a hot make-out session with me?"

"_No. _I meant that I needed to calm down. I didn't exactly need what we did just now, but it made me feel relaxed." She rested her forehead on his shoulder. "So thank you."

He smiled to himself. "Anytime, Princess. I'll be there to rip off your lips when needed."

"Sure. Put it_ that_ way." She scoffed.

Duncan noticed how wet her blouse was. His index finger and thumb inspected it, rubbing a part of the blouse together. He looked down and saw her tanned skin underneath the fabric, _which _was pressed against her skin because of the wetness, _which _was the same for every part of her body.

He pulled away from her and appraised her, holding her arms-length.

_Hot damn_, he thought hungrily.

Courtney narrowed her eyes at him. She buttoned down her shirt quickly. (_In Duncan's eyes, it's like she's doing it to seduce him._) She put her wet blouse to the side of her. She grabbed her boyfriend's arms and forced it down. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head rather roughly. She donned the shirt, smiling comfortably.

The sight didn't lessen the desire he was feeling right now.

She jumped off the counter. She was centimeters away from his body for a while. She then left, walking to the staircase. He watched her depart, playful eyes lingering on certain parts.

He quickly followed after.

* * *

**xxxx**:

These one-shots keep comin' & comin'. I'm taking advantage of these sudden bursts of inspirations, all right?

Hope you guys like it! ^_^


End file.
